


Billy Kaplan's Totally Exhausting Life

by frickle_frackle



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sometimes you just want your hot green boyfriend to carry you home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackle/pseuds/frickle_frackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Kaplan is totally exhausted. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy Kaplan's Totally Exhausting Life

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9:32 am, I got maybe an hour of sleep last night and I'm starving for shmoopy as fuck Billy/Teddy fic so I was like fuck it I'll write my own.
> 
> I know pretty much nothing about New York public transport that I haven't learnt through bad movies so sorry in advance.
> 
> Autocorrect is my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.

Looking back, Billy considered how maybe slumping against his boyfriend and complaining loudly about how tired he was and how much energy flying took wasn't the best plan he could've come up with. Judging by the skeptical look gracing the aforemetioned boyfriends features, Teddy agreed with the assessment.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Billy persevered, throwing in some puppy eyes for good measure, making sure to mention how they was in full costume so the subway was out of the question and that he'd left his wallet at home so even if they managed to flag down a cab he couldn't pay for it anyway.

After a few minutes of whining, it was Teddy's turn to sigh as he leant down and picked Billy up bridal style, hugging him close to his chest and sprouting the huge leathery wings that would carry them both home. Looking down at the caped complainer in his arms, Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"You know eventually I'm just going to start leaving you in the street."

"Lies. You love it."

"I love you."

"Sap."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is really fucking dumb.
> 
> And yes that is an awful Batman pun.
> 
> 9:57am. Goodnight all.
> 
> Fun fact: the name for this on Google Docs is 'overused and cute as fuck trope hell yeah'
> 
> officialmishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
